


Revolutionary

by EchoesOfOmens



Series: Detroit: Become Human ~ The One Shots! [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Arguments, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Getting Together, Markus is a sexy beast, Markus is overprotective, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Reader getting into fights, Reader is feisty, Romance, because hells yeh, cute tropes, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: 'Tis a collection of Markus/Reader one-shots! Let the games begin!





	1. The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is really short, but it seemed like a good place to end it. The coming ones will be longer.

Markus glared at you, his eyes flashing in the light of the street lamp. It was way too fucking late for this. He kept insisting that he was just trying to protect you, but it wasn't like you were _completely_ helpless. You crossed your arms over your chest, your breath sending clouds spiraling into the air. 

 

"God, why are you so stubborn?!" Markus raked his hand over his head, frustration making his nostrils flare. "Why can't you _see_ that I have your best interests at heart?"

 

"Markus, you knew exactly what you were getting into when you came to me." You narrowed your eyes and let out a very unladylike snort. "If you're having second thoughts, just leave. Crawl back to  _North_ or _Simon_ or _whatever_ android last asked to get into your pants. Obviously you can't handle a relationship with an independent _human."_

Markus growled at you, his eyes darkening. He grabbed the lapels of your coat and slammed his mouth onto yours. You squeaked in anger and surprise, but soon your eyelids fluttered shut and you pulled him close. Markus deepened the kiss, but ultimately pulled away too soon. Your cheeks were flushed and your breath was heavy.

 

"You _know_ you're the only one for me, get it through that thick skull of yours." He whispered your name against your neck, his hands roaming up and down your arms. 

 

"I-I--" Markus shut you up with another kiss to the lips. You grinned. "Well, _fuck_ , if this is how you're going to end _all_ of our arguments, I should get angry at you more often." 

He chuckled and pulled you into a warm hug. 

 

"You can kiss me anytime you _want_ , cupcake." He winked and held your hand as you began the long walk to the new Jericho. He sighed. "I just wish you would learn to _trust_ me," Markus whispered. "And you _know_ I would tell you if anyone made advances on me." 

 

"I _do_ trust you, Markus. I just don't trust _North_. And Simon, he's nice, but I've heard so many people say that he's got a thing for you, I don't know what to think anymore." You huffed, squeezing his hand in yours. "I guess I'm just the jealous type." 

 

"Well, you _are_ dating the sexiest prototype ever to exist. Not to mention the savior of androids everywhere." He nudged you in the side, his smile quickly returning. "It's no wonder you're jealous."

 

"Eh, I _dunno_ ," You sang,"That deviant hunter prototype was pretty damn attractive, that one called Connor?" You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively. "Had a voice like honey, to boot." 

Markus laughed. 

 

"I would've _never_ guessed. Connor is literally like a soft puppy, you would eat him alive. Nah, kiddo, you're _much_ more into badasses like me." He struck a pose, sending you into a fit of giggles.

You smirked and pulled him close, your cheeks pink from laughing and from the cold. 

 

"Yeah, you're right," You breathed. " _You_ , Markus, are the only one for me."

 

 


	2. Hold Me Close

God, it hurt your heart to see Markus like this. His shoulders sagged with the weight of the entire deviant population, his eyes were tired and wary as he recounted his most recent experience to you. 

 

"Why can't they see me for what I am?" He turned haunted eyes to you, as though you could help him find the answer to everything.

You cautiously wrapped your arms around his shoulders, afraid that you would be pushed away. Instead, Markus utterly broke before you, his weight sinking into you as he cried. You held on for dear life as he rocked back and forth, sobs wracking his frame in the only moment you'd seen him cry. You let him rest his head on your shoulder as he soaked your shirt, not that you cared. You stroked his scalp softly and rubbed his back. 

 

"Markus, you are more _human_ than _any_ of those assholes could ever _dream_ of being. You are the most charismatic, compassionate, _amazing_ person I've ever met, and if you think for even one second that they're right, I swear to rA9 I will beat some sense into you." 

Markus snorted, a small laugh despite the tears that were still silently falling. Somehow, even through the sadness, you were able to get through to him.

 

"I just wish they would _understand_." Markus sighed and let himself relax against you, pulling you closer still. 

You were so comfortable and warm in his presence, you felt yourself start to doze. His tears soon dried on his face and he stilled as he noticed your breathing had slowed. Markus smiled and gently stroked your face. 

 

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He whispered. 

You didn't respond, only snuggled closer against Markus' neck.

 

 

It had been a month since you fell asleep with Markus, and you knew you were in trouble. Markus was completely oblivious to how you felt about him, but you knew you had to tell him soon. It was eating you up from the inside. You were afraid that if you didn't tell him soon, you would so something stupid and ruin the whole thing. 

It certainly didn't help matters that Carl had become aware of your feelings. 

 

"I love you, sweetheart, but you can't avoid him forever. Grow some balls and just tell him!" _Leave it to Carl to be blunt_. 

 

"You _know_ I don't know how! I've never been _in love_ before, let alone with an _android!_ I'm completely in the dark in how to approach this!" You paced in front of Carl's wheelchair, hugging your arms tightly to your body. "It's not like I can just walk up to him outta the blue and say, 'hey, I know it hasn't been that long that we've known each other, and we're different species and all, but I think you're _totally rad_ and I think we should _bang'_ \--!"

 

"Who's doing _what_ now?"

You froze in your tracks, your eyes darting to the very object of your stress.  _Jesus, he looks good._ Markus ws wearing a simple baseball shirt and fitted jeans, but _damn_ if it didn't take your breath away.

Carl attempted to come to your rescue.

 

"Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself with, Markus. It's something she saw on the news." Carl lied smoothly, though you weren't sure how believable it was.

Markus' eyebrows came together skeptically, though he dropped the subject.

 

"It's time for your lunch, Carl."

 

"Ooh! What's on the menu today?"

 

"Curry chicken and sweet rice."

 

"That sounds _wonderful_ \--You _will_ join me, won't you, dear?" Carl turned back to you, his smirk a little too wicked for his own good. 

You narrowed your eyes, glancing up to see Markus hopeful. 

 

"I made enough for two servings." Markus shrugged. His smile was contagious.

Despite your earlier blunder, lunch went by without incident. Carl told stories all through the afternoon, regaling the two of you with adventures from his youth.

 

"--Ah, but look at the time. Markus, would you accompany her home?"

You grunted in response, snuggling closer to Markus. When did you end up practically laying on him? You didn't know, but you certainly didn't want to move. Your eyelids fluttered, and you tried to make yourself look as pathetically tired as possible. 

 

"Carl, I don't _wanna_ go home. I'm comfy right here." You waved a hand around for emphasis. "Couldn't you just like call my mom or something and tell her I don't feel like driving this late?"

He laughed croakily, but eventually complied. He told your mother that you were indeed safe, just conked out on his couch. For proof, he sent her a picture of you relaxing against Markus' chest. With that, Carl left the two of you on the couch. He went upstairs and got ready for bed with a knowing smirk on his face. Markus wrapped an arm around you, his thumb gently brushing your cheek. 

 

"Hey. Carl's gone." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I know you're awake, beautiful. Talk to me." 

You just burrowed deeper into his shirt, your fists wrinkling the material beyond repair. 

 

"Markus... I just want to stay like this forever." You breathed his name over and over, reciting it like a prayer. "I love these moments. We don't get them nearly enough, anymore." 

 

"I agree. I have... a confession," he whispered your name, "I think I love you." 

Your heart sprang into action, your pulse skyrocketing as you scrambled away from him to look Markus in the eye. He laughed, a touch of sadness in his eyes. 

 

"Now _that_ is the _opposite_ reaction I hoped you'd have." 

 

"Markus--Jesus, you can't be serious," You ran a hand over your face, trying to wake yourself up. "You don't mean that. Not about someone like me."

He didn't answer, only smiling softly and sitting with his side invitingly open.

 

"I'm dreaming." Your voice dropped. "Christ, Markus, why can't I stop thinking about you? You permeate every waking moment, and now you torture me in my dreams as well?"

Tears sprang to your eyes, defeat causing your voice to break.

 

"Why do you do this to me?" You crashed into his chest, holding him close. "Why can't I get over you!?" 

 

"Honey, did you ever think that, _maybe_ , I don't _want_ someone like North? That I would want _you?_ You're the only person who's stood by me since the beginning." 

 

"I couldn't _let_ myself think that. _Every_ time I fall in love, it ends with me by myself. I can be so _suffocating_ , sometimes." Your sadness blazed salty trails down your cheeks. Markus caught your face in his hands, swiping his thumb across your cheeks. 

 

"Darling, I love you so deeply that I want to _live_ inside your lungs; I want to be a _part_ of you. I can't get enough of your voice, your breath, your skin..." 

Markus was kissing you blind before you could say anything more. This _couldn't_ be a dream, it was too real. Markus was _here_ , in front of you, saying these things that made your heart race. No, this couldn't be a dream; but if it was, you hoped it would never end.

 

 


	3. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even really know how this escalated so quickly but somehow I added like a bunch of prompts into one weird amalgamation and it worked out??? Maybe??? Lemme know if it doesn't, it probably isn't very coherent lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so Connor's girlfriend is a reference to my other one-shot compendium, On Your Knees. Apparently, those two different iterations of the Reader are cousins. Fourth wall breaks for daaaayyyyyss!

"You... _intrigue_ me." Markus tilted his head to one side, his eyes narrowing as he regarded you thoughtfully--as though interpreting an art piece. 

You swallowed, your mouth gone dry. 

 

"I'm not that interesting, Markus."

 

"Funny." A flicker of a smile, and a penetrating gaze that never wavered. "Uninteresting people generally don't have to say that."

Your knees threatened to buckle as Markus moved closer, his cool breath sending goosebumps flying down your skin. You had to flee-- _right now_ \--if you were going to get out of this alive. He took another step, and you lost yourself in his mismatched eyes. You were mesmerized.

 

"What are you trying so hard to hide?" He murmured.

 

"I have nothing to hide!" _Liar_. "Maybe I'm just tired of letting people down. People who think I'm something I'm not."

Markus lifted a palm to trace your jaw, a feather-light touch that _shouldn't_ have left you practically weightless--but you leaned into his touch, unabashed and floating on Cloud 9 as he smiled down at you. _Markus_. The infamous deviant leader, who'd stunned the world with his peaceful protests and entrancing words. The one who held your heart in his capable, paint-stained hands. Who w _as lea **ning cLOSER**_ **\--**

Your brain refused to work as he--this perfect being, for whom the _heavens_ spun on their axis--pressed his lips....

To your forehead.  _Fuck_. Tears sprang to your eyes as you recognised that you'd been kidding yourself. You'd let your imagination get away from you, _again_. He spoke against your skin softly, his eyes shut contently.

 

"Maybe you've been focusing on the wrong opinons. Maybe you should trust Hank and Connor, they genuinely like you."

Markus noticed your bleary eyes and quickly dried your tears, concern tightening his features. 

 

"Hey. What's wrong?" His eyes darted around, as though searching for an invisible threat.

Instead of answering, you closed the distance between you and Markus. You buried your face into his Henley. You sobbed uncontrollably and held onto him for dear life as he stroked your back. He held you while you wept, and you imagined if he had an LED it would've been yellow or red. Markus rested his cheek on the top of your head, waiting for you to catch your breath. 

You pulled back and took a few deep breaths. You were done. If this was how he felt, so be it. Markus was terrified by what he saw in your eyes as you slowly extricated yourself from his arms. Instead of your normally attentive eyes and easy smile, your face had slid into a a hard mask of apathy and indifference. You closely resembled the androids that had been modeled after you, and it deeply scared him. 

 

"What did I say?" His eyes searched your face, but you didn't respond right away. 

Finally, your hollow eyes met his. 

 

"I'll _never_ be good enough, will I?" You held your shoulders tightly, aggression starting to show in your face. "It will _always_ be North. Or is it Simon? I lose track of who you're fucking in each timeline, it's too confusing."

You waved your hand dismissively, fire burning in your eyes. Markus' jaw dropped as you ripped yourself from him.

 

 _"Fine_. Stick with what you know. I guess that's a pretty good philosophy to have. But I'm not going to live forever, so I'd better _move the fuck on_ , right?" You growled. "Fine. It's not like I was _in love with you_ or anything. It's not like I've known you for _three fucking years_. Whatever. I think I'll go visit that new RK800 unit at the Eden Club." 

You didn't give Markus a chance to defend himself as you stormed away, leaving him alone in his shock.

 

The cab dropped you off at Eden twenty minutes later with at least ten missed calls from Markus, Connor, and Hank each. You sent away the notifications with a flick of the wrist and entered the club with a furious determination. In all honesty, you'd just told Markus you were going to fuck a Connor Double because you hoped it'd rattle him the most. You didn't actually know which model you wanted, but right now it would be whatever could get your mind off of the heterochromic revolutionary. 

Maybe you could actually find Connor himself. _That'd_ pull Markus' eyes out of his sockets. 

You paused in front of a tube, a fairly popular model that had expertly coiffed hair and sultry lips. He was highly rated, had an impressive sized bulge, and was a part of the 35% off promotion. You regarded it thoughtfully, your eyes half glazed as he stared back at you. **SALE on all Celebrity Models,** the letters plastered all over the glass read.  **Sings your favorite hits while in use! Included in the price: One of the Drunks, High Hopes, Roaring 20s, Trade Mistakes, and Nicotine. Specific requests extra.**

 _How dare he take me for granted._  

You squared your shoulders and stepped away from the BU600 model, vaguely aware of the resemblance to the singer that was popular in the 2010s. You browsed the rows of male and female androids, your eyes catching on one towards the back. 

Yep. It was Connor. You ignored the one you'd been observing (that looked suspiciously like Elvis Presley) and made a beeline for the RK800, determination hardening your features. He watched you placidly, his pale figure peppered with freckles. Wow. Okay, so Connor was definitely sexier than you thought he'd be. His stomach was flat and toned, his arms nicely defined, and his legs rather shapely. 

You'd thought you would be ruined for other men after Markus, but you had to admit,  _this_ android was looking pretty inviting with those soft doe eyes...

 

 _"Hey!_ Kiddo, what the hell are you doing!?" 

You cringed. _And there's Hank_. Where the irritable old geezer was, there was _also_ most likely--

 

" _Oh_. I _wondered_ what they did with the other versions of me." 

Connor. 

You twisted to see the two staring at you with wide eyes. You were frozen with your hand inches from the keypad, your eyes hollow and barely apologetic.  _Apologetic at getting caught, maybe._  

Connor tilted his head to one side, trying to analyze your possible reasons for checking out his twin. You rolled your eyes and let your hand drop. 

 

"Stop!" Markus called your name angrily, "Why won't you answer me!? Jesus, you're like a fucking bat outta hell--!" 

Markus' eyes flitted between the four assembled: between you and the tube, and to Connor and Hank. His cheeks darkened and his nostrils flared. 

 

"I didn't think you were serious." 

Markus ran a hand down his face in frustration and rested his hands on his hips, glaring at you with what you could call... contempt.

 

"I _suppose_ I haven't made my intentions known well enough. I _thought_ I was being as blatant as I could possibly _be_ without being lewd, but _apparently_ I was wrong." Markus stormed closer, seizing your face in his hands and pressing his lips to yours with striking possessiveness. 

You could _hear_ Connor grinning behind you as he spoke.

 

 _"I_ taught him that. My girlfriend loves it, too." 

Hank groaned as Markus' hands began to travel over your body. 

 

"Jesus-fucking-Christ, I thought there was _actually_ something wrong. I thought she was fuckin _suicidal_ or something. _Jesus_. I need a drink." 

Hank could be heard _dragging_ Connor away, protesting all the while. 

You finally came up for air, your eyes searching Markus'. His kiss was something akin to a spiritual experience, you supposed: it brought understanding, devotion, love, and knowledge with it, dispelling any doubts you had about yourself and your relationship with him. 

 

"I love you," He murmured against your lips, "and if you _ever_ doubt how I feel again, I will get Connor to teach me his Bad Cop voice and _tell you_ until you believe me. You should have come to me first, rather than risk your reputation by fucking Connor 2.0."

You smirked up at him, your hands tracking the muscles in his neck. 

 

"Hey, I _dunno_ \--I think my cousin would be willing to share," You teased. "She's been known to dabble in threesomes and shit. Besides, Connor _is_ pretty cute..."

He growled playfully and bit your bottom lip. 

 

"You're _mine_. If I ever catch you thinking about him again, I'll _give_ you a reason to scream."

 

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Manfred?" 

 

"Only if it gets us into bed faster." 

 

"It _most definitely_ will." 

 

"Then  _fuck yes_ it's a challenge."

Your laughter mingled on each other's tongues and Markus ordered you an automatic cab to take you back to Jericho and formally acknowledge you as his partner. _If_ you could wait that long. (Considering the way Markus couldn't keep his hands to himself, you seriously doubted it.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the sexdroid's based on??


End file.
